To Love Yourself
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Percy has been falling deeper and deeper into a never ending depression. He wants to get out and finally comes up with a crazy solution. Maybe, if he could talk to himself when he was stronger, it could make everything better. Of course, things don't always go as planned. Percest/Selfcest. One-shot.


**Pairings: _Percest/Selfcest _with Lou Ellen/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Frank/Hazel, Reyna/Annabeth(mentioned), Percy/Annabeth(mentioned), Percy/Rachel(mentioned), Charlie/Silena/Percy(mentioned), Nico/Percy(hinted).**

* * *

_**To Love Yourself**_

Percy sat silently and still, or still as possible for an ADHD demigod. He didn't want to move. All he wanted was to stay in the peaceful, imaginary world he had created for himself. A world where their two camps had recoiled after the Giant War, where Octavian hadn't used his way with words to convince Camp Jupiter to hunt Jason, Frank, Hazel, and himself down. More than anything, Poseidon's son wanted somewhere in which he didn't have to watch Annabeth and Nico wither away with worry for the ones they loved most.

Reyna had tried to stop Octavian, to use her authority as praetor to convince her fellow Romans the Greeks were no threat, that they were driving their own insane to hunt down trusted friends like Jason who wouldn't dream of ever harming them. She was meet with words such as 'traitor' and driven to Camp Half-Blood where she immediately befriended Annabeth. Now, Athena's daughter was lost in her own world of fear, afraid that any day Reyna's former comrades would come to execute her girlfriend.

Yet, all of that seemed to be a minor issue when compared to the world Nico was thrown into. The ghost king never sat still for long, moving Hazel and Frank from one home to another in an attempt to keep his only living sibling safe and, just that, alive. The boy's love for another would never win against the love he held for Hazel, leaving Percy to suffer this lonely feeling on his own.

As the sea prince's eyes began to focus again, he was greeted by the white flurry of snowfall. There seemed to be a nice blanket of it on the ground. That, along with the snow sitting peacefully on his coat, told Percy he had been sitting in this park, staring into oblivion, too long.

He stood, sending a mini blizzard to the ground, and simply walked away. While thinking of this world he wanted to be in, Percy had come up with a conclusion. It was a stupid, crazy, impossible conclusion, but still an answer nonetheless. With how little answers this place he called home gave him, something crazy was exactly what he needed.

_**To Love Yourself**_

The knock was quiet. So quiet that Katie wouldn't have heard it if not for her husband calling for her. Demeter's daughter wiped her hands on a towel as she made her way toward the door, cracking it open with the chain lock still on. "Percy?" Her voice cracked as she closed her door, unlocked the chain, and tossed it open again.

Percy Jackson, the boy who seemed to have disappeared off the Earth for the last few weeks, stood in her doorway. His coat was tore in several places, looking as if it needed a washing beneath a thick layer of snow. Dark circles were present beneath his eyes, signaling many sleepless nights. His cheeks looked to be hollowing out and even his normally shaggy hair had reached his shoulders. What scared Katie most, though, was the dullness in his normally bright sea green eyes.

"Oh, dear, come in, come in." Her maternal instincts taking over, the woman ushered the sea prince into her house, forcing him into a dinning room chair. "Malcolm! Come in here, we have a guest," the brunette called to her husband before turning back to Percy, "I am going to heat you up some dinner."

The younger demigod didn't object as Katie hurried into the kitchen, the sound of dishes clinching in her wake. Athena's son enter the dinning room, eyes widening slightly as he sat beside Percy. The boys stared at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence.

"Here," Malcolm pulled the comics section from his newspaper. "Enjoy." As the two read, the blonde didn't ask questions, nor did he mention how worried his sister was for the boy and how he disappeared so suddenly. No one spoke until Katie brought Percy his dinner and was halfway finished.

"So, Percy," Katie started, trying to keep her tone leveled. "Why have you decided to stop by?"

For a minute, the teen didn't answer. "I needed to see Lou. Is she here?"

"Her and Miranda are out on a date," Malcolm explained. Most knew that since the couple had gotten their new home, Katie's younger sister Miranda and her girlfriend Lou Ellen would live with them over the school year. What he didn't understand was why Percy would need to speak with the daughter of Hecate.

"Alright." The sea prince looked up, lifeless sea green eyes wide.

Demeter's daughter bit her lip, feeling her heart squeeze. "You can wait for them if you like. They may be a little late, though."

Percy nodded. "Please? Thank you for the dinner," he said, finishing his meal.

Miranda shhed her girlfriend as she struggled to get the keys into the door's lock. It was their first date in weeks and perhaps they had overdone it with the alcohol. They would have been more careful if Katie and Malcolm would have still been awake, but the older couple went to bed early.

Once the door was finally unlocked, Lou pushed the other girl inside, grinning wildly. "Let's go have some fun," she insisted, pushing her toward their room. They stopped cold at hearing a throat clear.

Malcolm and Katie sat on the coach. "Lou, someone is here to see you," Katie said, nodding to the chair across the room. The girls turned, shocked as they saw Percy stand up and step into the light.

Lou Ellen cleared her throat. "Let's take this to my room?" She suggested, sobering up quickly. Percy nodded, following them. The girls sat on the edge of the bed. They watched as the once charismatic eighteen year old stared at his feet. What had happened to the hero they knew? "Percy, what did you need to speak with me about?"

Poseidon's son finally looked up. He stared at the two girls, trying to decided what it was he wanted to say. After some time, he finally opened his mouth. "I want you to send me back to a time when I was stronger."

Hecate's daughter stared at him, eyes widening and jaw dropping. Didn't he know how dangerous that was? Did he know that even her mother didn't go as far as to mess with time? Time was the power of Kronos and even he did not use that power to go back in time and change things. "Percy," Lou's voice begun to shake. She felt Miranda's hand hand rubbing her back soothingly. "Do you understand how dangerous that is? To go back and change the past? It could drastically change your future. Even the smallest thing, such as a different outfit, could make someone who is alive be dead. Time is a tricky business."

"I know, but I have to do this," his eyes started sparkling a little, losing some of their lifelessness. "I just...I need to talk to a younger me. You both have seen me, being my friends. Ever since Octavian started hunting down Jason and chased Reyna away, ever since Nico started showing up every couple of months to keep his sister happy, ever since I started watching Annabeth kill herself with worry, it's been killing me! I keep getting weaker and falling further into this...This depression! I just need to talk to a me that still feels like he is in control. If I can talk to him, I will be better. That is all. He won't know about anything that happens from the future, nothing passed the day that he is from." Percy sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I just need to feel better."

Lou Ellen's jaw fell again. She'd seen Percy falling over the last few months, seen him getting worse but couldn't do anything about it. She, along with so many others, wanted to help him but he wouldn't let them. He pushed everyone away. Now, when he was finally reaching out for help, it was something impossible that could endanger so many people. She looked over at her girlfriend, saw the same worry in Miranda's brown eyes. Still, the daughter of Demeter nodded, as if to say she approved. Sighing, Lou turned back to the sea prince. "You do understand how dangerous this is?"

The teen nodded. "Of course. I will take whatever precautions I need to and do whatever you ask as long as I can talk to him."

Hecate's daughter nodded. "Very well then." She stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, finding a leather bound book and blue velvet box. "I have a spell that will allow me to send you back into the past, for a certain amount of time. We will have to go down to the basement to do it, though, because I need concrete to draw on." She opened the box, showing him the contains. A few different colored chalk and three vials of different colored liquids. "Follow me Perseus. Miranda, you may come as well."

The demigods followed Lou out the door and to the basement. The punk witch began drawing a design on the floor with her different colored chalk, muttering Greek words under her breath. Miranda took one of the vials and placed a drop on Percy's pulse points, reading from her girlfriend's book as she did so. Percy just watched the two as they did this, not wanting to interrupt them.

After half an hour, Lou finally stood, chalk smeared on her face and jeans. She took the book from Miranda, kissing her cheek. "Go stand in the corner. I don't want you caught in the crossfire." The girl nodded, disappearing into the corner as she was ask. "Okay," Lou scribbled something onto a scrap of paper, handing it to Percy, "you go stand in the center of that circle. I'm going to read the spell. When I finish, you need to read that. After that...After that I'm not sure what will happen. No one has attempted this before."

The sea prince nodded, moving to stand in the chalk drawing. "Good luck," he offered a small smile.

"I should be the one saying that to you," Lou tsked, opening the leather bound book and reciting the marked page.

Percy wasn't sure what happened next. He didn't understand the words that Lou Ellen was saying, but pretended like he did. At least he didn't seem as useless when he did that. She looked at him and then he repeated what was written on his paper. The next thing he remembered the chalk lines flaring with lights and then there was nothing.

_**To Love Yourself**_

The world was hazy. Percy opens his eyes slowly to blink, only to have saltwater pass in front of them. That was when he felt the cool sensation of the ocean around him. It didn't soak his body, but he could still feel it around the magic air bubble. He breathed out a sigh of relief, letting his head fall back into the water. It had been so long since he could simply float in the ocean. Percy decided he wanted to do it more often.

By the time he had floated to the shore the moon was high in the sky. It looked half full, just enough to admit a soft glow that clothed the boy in that silver light that made him think of Thalia in her tiara. He decided not to move. Instead, Percy let his eyes slip closed and enjoyed the sand massaging into his back and water lapping at his legs.

The sea prince felt the vibrations in the sand before he heard them. The saltwater that lapped at his jeans, begging to touch the fabric, reacted to the new presences as well. Some of the water curved away from him, toward the new body, as if begging to lap at the bare feet. Percy allowed his eyes to open when he felt the water lapping up to his stomach, touching the feet beside him. Looking down at him, shinning brighter than the moon itself, were the sea green eyes he'd only seen in the mirror. "Hello Perseus," he said calmly.

The younger male's eyes widened in shock. No one knew his full name, let alone a stranger that washed up on the beach. Let alone a stranger that washed up on the _magical_ beach of a _magical _summer camp run by the gods. It didn't help at all that the stranger, a male who looked to be closed to his age, if not a few years older, looked almost exactly like him. The only difference was the leaner body and longer hair. Everything else, black hair tinted blue and sea green eyes were exactly the same. "Who are you?"

Percy couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto his lips. He had never heard his voice before, only the recording on his mom's answering machine, but this sounded so much different. It reminded him how strong he had once been. It also reminded him how confused he had been. "I think you know who I am." He patted the sand beside him. "Why don't you sit down Perseus? I came all this way just to talk with you."

The younger demigod hesitated, not sure if he could trust this man. Still, if he had come so far just to speak with him... He sat down, watching at the other male leaning on his elbows, staring out at the ocean. "Are you a demigod...or a god? You have to be one of those if you showed up on this beach."

"How old are you?" Percy asked, ignoring his question completely. He had promised Lou not to tell him anything about the future.

Perseus seemed confused by the question. Gods loved flaunting their power, so he couldn't be that. "I am fifteen, turning sixteen in August. Why do you ask?"

"I promised Lou I wouldn't tell you anything you weren't supposed to know, so by knowing how old you are I can pinpoint the time," Percy explained. He pushed some hair from his eyes. "You should be in the middle of the Titan war right now. Last summer you blew up Kronos hide out, found out there was no pulling Luke back, right?"

The boy looked away as he felt Percy's green eyes on him, face flushing. "H—how did you know that?"

"I also know two summers ago you met a redhead named Rachel Elizabeth Dare at Hoover Dam. You can't seem to get rid of her, either, because she continues to pop up every where. You started hanging out with her this summer, blowing off Annabeth and Nico, when he decides to show up. You might even be developing a crush on her," his eyes dug into the tanned skin of the younger boy's face. "Tell me when I get something wrong, because I can go on."

The fifteen year old bit his lip. "You are not wrong," his voice was softer now, as if having all of this pointed out to him brought up bad memories. "You are actually completely correct. I have been blowing off Annabeth to hang out with Rachel. Nico gets annoyed, too, because I don't talk to him as much when he is at Camp. Why are you saying all of this?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me who I am," Percy chuckled, smiling. He now understood why Leo made fun of him for being "adorable when flustered". "I can see it in your eyes. You figured out who I was before I even started speaking. So, please, tell me who I am Perseus."

The boy finally brought his eyes up to meet the mirroring sea green eyes. "You are me...and stop calling me Perseus!" He snapped at the end, annoyed. "If you are me you know how annoying I think that is."

Percy laughed. He sat up now, grinning happily. "Well, I'm older than you, eighteen in fact. Therefore, I have seniority and get to chose my name first. So, I am Percy and you are Perseus. Understood?"

"No. Not understood. I refuse to be called Perseus."

The eighteen year old shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, sea prince," he chuckled, using the nickname that so many people had used on him.

The younger boy's face harden. "You've been talking to Clarisse, haven't you?" His face tinted with red. "She won't stop calling me that! Worst of all, Annabeth and Nico keep calling me that and everyone around the camp is picking it up. Those stupid Stolls, the whole Hermes cabin, even Silena and Charlie!"

Percy couldn't help but laughing. He remembered the first time Clarisse had called him that. It was out of a joke and she had said "Sea Princess". Next time she had said it in front of Annabeth and all of a sudden the whole camp began throwing it around. It had really been a jab to his ego, reminding him that even as a hero he was still a person. The thing that really helped was when Silena teased him about it. Seeing her and Beckendorf use it so light heartedly made him feel better. "Silly and Beckendorf will do that, tease you. They don't mean it in any mean why at all, trust me. Have you just started calling him Charlie?"

"What do you mean did I just start calling him Charlie? Why should it matter?"

"Only Silly ever called him Charlie until I got to know him," Percy explained. He brushed some of the sand off his jeans, suddenly wishing he had wore shorts. "There must be a reason behind you calling him that. You like him, don't you?" He raised his eyebrows, watching the younger boy pale. "You do? That's nice!" He fell back into the sand, laughing as he stretched. "It's alright if you do. Charlie is an amazing guy, nice to everyone and the protective kind of person you'll need."

Perseus sighed. The sand shifted as he laid down beside his older self. "You were me, still are me. Tell me what to do? Why does he let me call him Charlie and threatens to break anyone else's neck who even tries?" Percy turned onto his side so he could watch the other male talk. "I can't understand why I love being around Silly and him so much." He turned his head so he could look at Percy.

"I'm not supposed to tell you about the future, but Lou never said I couldn't help you out a little." Poseidon's son shrugged, hoping he wasn't pushing things with this. The last thing he needed was to change the future. "First, it is completely fine that you like being with Silena and Charlie. They are nice people and could teach you a lot. Second, call him Charles. No one has called him that before and it will be fun to see the reaction." He smiled softly, reaching out to brush the other boy's face. "Just make sure you're happy."

The fifteen year old teen stared at his counterpart for a minute. He couldn't help wondering if this is what people saw when they looked at him. His hair wasn't that long, though, nor were his cheeks that high. He knew that from looking in the mirror. Is this what he will look like in three years? "You are bad at giving advice," Perseus finally got out. "Do you want him to kill me?"

Percy laughed. "He won't kill you. The fact that he allows you to call him Charlie proves that he likes you. Don't you want to have a special name for him like Silena does?" The younger boy nodded. "Then give it a try."

"You are strange Percy," he grunted. The teen reached forward and pushed hair out of the other's eyes.

Percy grinned widely. "Well, I am you, so don't go insulting us."

A silence fell between them after that. It wasn't an awkward silence. In fact both of them found it relaxing. The two stared into each others identical eyes, trying to pick out the words that refused to be said. The truths that neither of them wanted to speak aloud. It was as if they were connecting without the painful words that separated them from other people. It wasn't until Perseus was only a few inches away that the older boy started to panic.

"How are things with Annabeth?" It was a low blow, he knew. This was the time he'd been most confused about his relationship with his best friend, the time when Rachel had come into the picture. It would be the perfect distraction, he thought.

This made the younger pause. "She's fine," his voice was tight. "She doesn't like me being friends with Rachel, but I'm sure you knew that." He continued to move closer, until their noses touched. "That won't distract me. You already know how things will go with Annabeth, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get this close."

Percy's breathing caught in his throat as he realized the boy was right. Of course he was, no doubt the same thoughts were going through both their heads. The thoughts that should have never been allowed and Lou Ellen would no doubt kill him for if she ever was to find out.

"Can I?"

The question was open ended, leaving Percy's mind to wonder. What was it that he wanted to do? Was it the unthinkable? "Yes." It didn't matter. Whatever it was, Percy wanted it.

Their lips collided in a slightly awkward combination. Neither one having ever had a true kiss such as what this would turn into. Both seemed surprised by this, at how the other reacted. _Is this what I am really like?_ The same thought passed through their minds. Too soon, Percy was rolled onto his back, his younger self straddling his waist.

"Is that why you came here?" Perseus asked. He panted as he tried to pull in breath. Their lips brushed against each other because neither wanted to lose that tingling feeling the kiss left behind. "You came back so you could fulfill your narcissistic tendencies? I didn't think I would be that bad."

"N—no," Percy shook his head, trying desperately to pull precious air into his aching lungs. "I wanted to come back to a time when I was stronger. When I didn't feel as if I wasn't needed anymore. Kissing you is just a bonus."

This only made the fifteen year old smirk. "When you were stronger, huh?" He leaned over to the other's ear. "Well, I'll show you just how strong I am." Percy let out a strangled cry as his ear lobe was bitten. Their mouths connected again and air was all but forgotten.

_**To Love Yourself**_

His chest hurt, so did his heart. Blood was pounding through his ears as it called out for the oxygen that it wasn't getting. Percy chose to ignore his body's desperate cries for help. Instead he decided to focus on the need in a different part of his body.

He couldn't exactly explain how it had happened. It had just started out with dry kisses, then a tongue had slipped into his mouth, fingers had probed his lower back, below his jeans. The next thing Percy knew, his shirt had been tossed into the sand and jeans around his knees as his younger self twisted away at his nipples and licked his neck. It should have been sickening, but the teen couldn't stop the moan that came out of his mouth. He reached down and ran a hand over his swelling member. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

One of his nipples went cold and a hand interlaced his own. "I don't think so," echoed his own voice in a higher key. "I am enjoying teasing you. It's surprising watching myself squirm around would be such a turn on," Perseus licked the elder's ear shell. "Tell me, do you whore yourself out to everyone or is it just me?"

"I'm not a whore!" Percy insisted. He moved the hand under his boxers, moaning as it touched his erection. "I just like being pleasured, same as you."

The younger one hummed, tightening his grip and earning sinful sounds from the older male. "Maybe you do." He suddenly jerked Percy's erection, making him call out. "But I also think you enjoy the idea of being called a whore. It excites you, doesn't it?" Percy called out again as he was played with. He nodded, not sure what it was to, but hoping it would get him more attention.

"More," he begged, leaning into the touch. Percy truly couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Of course, he'd played with himself before, but nothing to being with someone else. Okay, that was a lie. There was an embarrassing situation with Annabeth but that was to never be spoken of again, nor was it to be thought of now. "Oh gods, Perseus."

The fifteen year old hummed happily. Hearing his name called out like that filled him with joy. He began to wonder if Percy was right, if it really felt that good to be touched in this way. He turned Percy to where they were facing each other. "Touch me as well," he decided, grabbing one of the older boy's hands and placing it on his bare chest. "I want to feel it too."

Percy was surprised by this. He'd never pleasured anyone else before but decided to give it his best shot. It was his younger self, after all, and he had to be curious. In an attempt, he reached out and played with his nipples as Perseus had done to him before. In response, he received a moan. This made him smile. Yes, Percy believed he could do this.

The night passed by in a mess of moans. At some point, they had rolled into the water but didn't seem to notice as they floated below the surface and into the depths. It wasn't until they had both come and were desperately clutching at each other that they noticed where they were. Deep underwater, fish watching them with curiosity. A bright red dust spread across the boys' cheeks and Perseus pulled himself in front of the elder, hoping to hide him from sight.

"Dad's palace is nearby," Percy commented.

Perseus looked around, noticing the excess of the coral his father loved so much. "Yeah. We better head back. I don't think he'd like the idea of us..." he cut himself off. "We should just get back."

With the currents pulling against them, against both the boys' wills, it was a hard swim back to the shore. It was as if the water wouldn't obey them for once in both their lives. Either way, Percy collapsed to the sand once he'd finally made it to the shore, Perseus underneath him and being used as a pillow.

"That was hell," the fifteen year old muttered, breathless. Percy nodded against his chest, allowing his eyes to close. "Well, if the cleaning harpies were coming for me, they would have already been here, so go to sleep. I'll just tell anyone who comes out here that I went for a morning swim."

"You don't think I'll be here in the morning, do you?" Percy yawned. He didn't miss the doubt of the other. The younger demigod nodded. "What will you do if I am?"

It took him a minute to answer. "I'll take you to our cabin and hid you away because I'd like to keep you," he chuckled, jokingly. "Now, go to sleep."

Percy didn't have to be told twice. He snuggled into the warm and allowed it to engulf him, sending him into a dreamless sleep.

_**To Love Yourself**_

It was cold when Percy finally came back to consciousness. The floor was not sand and his pillow wasn't the chest of his younger self. Instead he laid on a concrete floor with chalk dust splattered across his clothing. Grudgingly, the demigod sat up and stretched his aching muscles. He blinked away the sleep. It took the sea prince a few minutes before he realized he was back in Lou Ellen's basement, chalk drawings smeared on the floor.

So his younger self had been correct, he would be gone in the morning. Percy sighed, crossing his legs. He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye or thank him for the interesting night. Even worse, he hadn't had the pleasure of waking up next to a warm body and feeling loved.

"Whatever." The demigod decided not to dwell on it. If he did the buzz of magic would be leave.

Poseidon's son was silent as he tiptoed up the basement stairs. He found Lou and Miranda huddled together on the couch. The love that emitted off of them made him smile. Sadly, he couldn't dwell on that either. Percy quickly scoped the living room for his coat, only to find that Katie had laid out a newer coat with a note telling him to take it. Since she'd stated that his old one was already long gone, he took the newer coat and headed out the door.

Percy had never been one for magic. He always stayed away from the Hecate cabin when they were messing with that stuff. Now, he understood why her children tended to be slightly on the crazy side. The magic they used gave them a buzz of power and pleasure that, with enough, could keep you going far longer than alcohol. The demigod now saw what he was missing and loved it.

To his utter surprise, Percy found his way back to the park bench he visited so often. It was early morning so the park was empty and the snow no longer fell. For a long time, Percy stared at the bench, trying to decide if he should sit down. Eventually, he opted to take a seat on the soft snow beside it. The bench would only bring back the depressing thoughts this magic had fought to keep away.

What had happened between himself and Perseus—he was more than surprised he allowed _himself _to call him that—had been more powerful than any talk would have been. It made him feel more confident in the fact that he could _be loved_. Annabeth had always warned him that he needed to love himself before he had the ability to love anyone else. If _that_ wasn't proof that he loved himself, then the sea prince didn't know what was.

Now, it was a matter of finding someone he could love. Percy wanted that, wanted to feel of love that everyone else had. He could see it radiating off of them, like with Lou and Miranda this morning or Malcolm and Katie the night before. How much did he want that? _More than anything._

Percy's eyes widened and he fell back as his face was hit by a snowball. He looked up, trying to find where the packed snow had come from. His sea green eyes fell on a pair of laughing figures, one still with a snowball in her hand, and a taller male smiling behind them. His face broke out into a grin and he jumped, taking off after the trio. He tackled the younger two to the ground. "What in my uncle's name are you guys doing here?"

Hazel giggled, trying to push him off of her. "We wanted to visit," she claimed once they were sitting in the snow instead of laying in it.

"Yeah," Frank added. He brushed some of the snow from Percy's hair. "New Orleans is great, and I love having Hazel show me something new everyday, but New York is our home. It's where all our family and friends are."

Pluto's daughter nodded. She leaned in and whispered to Percy, "Plus my brother wanted to see you." She winked at him before nodding to the dark figure looming behind them.

Shyly, Poseidon's son looked up and meet eyes with the Italian. "Hey Nico. Glad you finally decided to drop by." He tried not to smile, but knew he was failing in the end.

"Hey Percy," Nico chuckled. He offered a hand, pulling the older demigod to his feet. "Go figure we were just walking to your apartment." He held onto Percy's hand too long to be considered normal.

Hazel nudged Frank, who made a sound and looked at her questioningly. She glared at him, nodding to the two boys staring at each other in front of them, then glared at him again.

The Canadian had a look of realization on his face and nodded. "Why don't we go get some breakfast and catch up?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Nico smiled, not looking away from Percy.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

* * *

**Oh my gods, what crap did I just write?**

**Bleh, whatever. I will stand by this no matter how crazy it is. I totally support Percest(coined by me) and for all those haters that want to flame me, my complaint box is closed. So scurry away with your tails between your legs because it is just one of the Percyblilities(coined by Peace Phoenix).**

**Yeah, I got my Nicercy in there. So what? This is a treat to my lovely readers because of my long absents. Therefore, Nicercy must be involved! :P**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
